Vacation of the Higher Powers
by Be'Jammin
Summary: Someone new is in Nerima. No, he doesn't wish to kill Ranma or marry Akane. He's the answer to all of their problems. Though this isn't the first time that someone said that. But, maybe, just maybe this guy is the real deal. Crossover with... it's a


**A/N** This is one of my patented crossovers.  Hopefully you will like it.  Or not, this is my first Ranma fic and you just might hate it.  Or you'll love it.  Well, here's the spiel, since Ryouga is the Eternally Lost Boy, he should have access to more interesting techniques.  Second there is a newcomer in Nerima, a man on vacation, who just might have the answer to all of Mousse, Ranma, Shampoo, Genma, and Ryouga's problems.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything presented in this story that isn't original.

It was semi-normal day in Nerima.  Well, what ever _passes_ as normal in this town.  Currently, we are focusing on a blue-haired teenaged girl dressed in a school uniform and a pig-tailed raven haired man, also in a school uniform.  They were heading for a quaint okonomiyaki serving restaurant by the name of Ucchan's.  Now, usually, these happening's are… nothing to important.  Yet it is important to focus on one of the customers of the said restaurant.  It is a slightly overweight middle-aged man wearing a large and flappy leather coat.  Though that was not to particular about him, it was his hat that was strange about him.  It was dark red with a flat brim.  What was odd, and disturbing to some of the other customers, was that when this man moved his head, the hat stayed perfectly horizontal as if it was balanced on gimbals.  All in all, though, it was a flattering hat, had the man been a small bed side lamp, which he wasn't, so it wasn't.  And at this moment he was complaining about the tea.  Again.

"I can't believe you really call this tea.  It's almost as bad when they serve it cold and on ice in the States." The man told Ukyo, for the seventh time.  She was certainly tired of hearing the history of the British Tea Industry and the Tea Tax in the 'Colonies' and the Boston Tea Party in such detail as if he was there.  Well, he _was_, but that's not the point, and she didn't know that.

"Listen.  This is Japan and that's how we serve tea.  If you don't like it, you can go back to England." Ukyo told the man in desperation..

"Oh, that's a _wonderful_ idea!  I come here for a long and well deserved vacation and the locals can't even have the politeness to serve tea the right bloody way!" the man said, and he continued his rant loudly.  Ukyo learned a valuable lesson today.  When a British man asks for a cup tea, you give him a cup of _British tea_.  Sadly, she learned this too late to prosper on it.  Then she noticed that the man stopped his ranting.

"Hmmmmm… I think that someone who is in desperate need of my services is about to enter this establishment." The man said.  And just as he finished, Ranma Saotome entered Ucchan's.  The man then walked up to Ranma and greeted him.

"Pleasure to meet, good sir.  It's very rare that you find people with a Jusenkyo curse these days." The man said to him.  Ranma looked at him and he almost had a seizure.

"How did you know about the curse?  Aren't you here on vacation or something?" Ranma asked.

"I've been there.  And I happen to have an eye for these things.  So, which one did you fall into?" the man asked.

"Spring of drowned girl.  Which one did you fall into?" Ranma asked.  The man looked at him and started to laugh.

"I didn't.  I took some pictures, checked out the sites, and met the locals.  Only a moron would use cursed training grounds, and I'm no moron." The man said to him.

"You can do that?  I mean, don't most people go to the ground to train?" Ranma asked.

"Not in my line of work.  Which is exactly what I can do to help you with your problem." The man said.

"Like a cure?" Ranma asked and the man nodded.  Then he slapped himself.

"Oh, where are my manners.  I forgot to introduce myself.  Svlad, infamously known as Dirk, Cjelli, currently trading under the name of Gently for personal reasons.  My card." The man said as he handed Ranma a business card.  It read:  Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency.  He was a little boggled at that, because how exactly does a Holistic Detective work?  Well, he was going to find out.

**A/N** Well, there you go, the first chapter.  I hope that you all like it, as the only experience I have with this manga is what little I've read and what my sister told me.  But I really would like people to like this and hopefully I can continue this.


End file.
